A Goofy Fan Fiction Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sarah is the sister of Stacey who gets in trouble with Max, PJ, and Bobby and their mother makes her spend the summer with the Goof family after Goofy decides that he and Max need to bond as father and son to make a family fishing trip while Max is struggling to make Roxanne his girlfriend and her baby sister comes along for the ride as well.


**A/N: RP with AnnaleaseTurner**

* * *

A youngish light brown-haired girl looked over at her sister. She was wearing a blue shirt with a darker blue T.A.R.D.I.S on, agrey cardigan and dark grey leggings. "Hey, Stacey, I'm gonna go look for Max, alright?" She asked her sister, nervously pushing her glasses up. She, like her sister, wore glasses and had braces, but she usually wore her hair up in pigtails unlike her sister.

The other girl named Stacey wore her hair down as she was getting ready for a big presentation as she looked in a small mirror that she kept, she wasn't all about good looks, but wanted to look good for today in specific. "All right, I gotta get ready myself anyway." she then smiled back to her sister.

"Good luck, Sis, not that you'll need it." the first girl said. She then went to find Max and her friends, having planned to help Max win over Roxanne.

P.J, or Pete Junior, was looking around nervously. He didn't feel like this was going to work.

"Thanks, I'll see you there." Stacey smiled as she then went to the auditorium.

The girl grinned then noticed P.J. "Hey, P.J." she smiled in a merely friendly way.

"Hey Sarah..." he muttered worriedly looking around still.

Max seemed to be running late a little to school as he was mumbling to himself in embarrassment and shame.

Sarah looked at P.J. "It's going to be fine, P.J... I mean, Max shouldn't be recognized until he wants to be." she told him.

P.J sighed and nodded. "Yeah." he says, trying to calm down, he wanted to help his best friend out after all.

"She finally talks to me and I choke!" Max groaned to himself.

Hearing Max's voice, Sarah went over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"I finally had the chance to talk with Roxanne, but I blew it." Max groaned to himself.

"Hey cheer up... She's not going to be able to say no after your performance." Sarah told him, giving a comforting one-armed hug.

"You think so?" Max replied.

Sarah nodded. "I'm as sure as there are braces on my teeth." she grinned, showing said things.

Max chuckled lightly to that. "You seen Bobby?" he then asked. "He's supposed to meet us for this."

"I think he should be here in a minute... He's gotta bring the tech from the Tech Lab." Sarah told him.

"Right..." Max nodded to that and played with the combination lock from the locker behind him.

PJ came over and joined them at the lockers. Sarah smiled at her friend. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light.

Max and PJ flinched from the bright light, but Max could make out slightly who was responsible. "Bobby!"

Sarah shook her head as once the light turned off Bobby seemed to be drinking from the drinking fountain through a straw. "Bobby, why the straw, buddy?" She asked, grinning.

PJ looked relieved, it was just Bobby.

The estranged boy turned his head and smirked as he sipped from the fountain. "Slurpage~"

PJ looked at the Tech. Sarah chuckled. She had Bobby's favorite cheese spray in her bag for Max to give to the boy. Max wanted to take it, but then Bobby stopped him.

"Dude, need fundage, bro." Bobby reminded.

"Oh, yeah, your fee." Max then remembered once he got the cheese spray. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, though she blushed slightly.

Bobby took it and saw what it was. " **CHEDDAR!** " he then cheered before squirting the cheese into his mouth. "Cheddar Whizzy!"

Max and PJ recoiled in disgust of that.

Even Sarah cringed at that. "Guys, we better get a move on." she said, looking at her watch.

PJ still looked nervous.

"Let's do it, ladies!" Bobby cheered as there was an announcement in the auditorium by Sarah's sister who was student body president.

Sarah sat at the computer to do the special effects. PJ was walking about to get used to working the camera.

* * *

Stacey was making her final announcements. "I'd just like to say thanks for everybody for making this a fun year." she then concluded as the students cheered for her.

Bobby was doing his part with the mechanics while Max looked nervous while he was in costume. While the principal was talking, Sarah put the finishing code in and then went to the lever that would activate the trapdoor. PJ put a thumb up to show he was ready. Stacey let Principal Mazur have the floor as no one seemed to cheer for him. Bobby smirked as he waited for the right moment as the lights cut out and Max was about to show off what he could do in order to impress the girl in school he liked.

As the screen went up and lights dimmed, Sarah pulled the lever, then laughed. PJ was filming Max for the video. The students gasped at that. Bobby laughed rather wickedly with Sarah. Max did his best dance moves until he tripped over a few cords and the students were given an exciting concert instead of a boring speech from their principal. Sarah smiled. Roxanne was gazing at Max in surprise, but also a shy love. She looked happy too.

Max eventually tripped, but the crowd seemed to explode in cheers and excitement. Sarah watched happily, though wistful, as Roxanne reached a hand up to Max as he 'flew' about on a rope. Roxanne smiled up at him, reaching a hand for his. Max then reached out his hand for Roxanne as that seemed to work out very well for him. Suddenly the music bugged out and Max was stopped, spinning before he hung on the rope. Roxanne looked surprised.

"Crud." Sarah whispered.

PJ looked worried, seconds before his airway was blocked a few seconds by an arm around his neck.

"Look, it's the Goof boy!" a boy called out much to Max's humiliation after the principal removed his funky sunglasses.

"We're busted~..." Bobby seemed to chuckle as he held PJ in his arm.

Roxanne looked shocked a moment then bit her lip shyly and secretly pleased that Max would do something like that for her. Sarah looked almost as worried as PJ, her mom and Stacey wouldn't be happy with her. PJ struggled a little.

* * *

The next thing the four responsible knew, they were going to be sent to the principal's office and have their parents called. What a last day of school this turned out to be. Stacey was surprised herself.

Sarah sat between Max and Bobby, PJ already being talked to in the principal's office. "Mom's gonna kill me... Or ship me off to boarding school." she muttered.

PJ came out looking devastated. "My dad's gonna crush me!" He gasped out.

Max seemed nervous, but not as much due to how much of a pushover his dad was kind of. The secretary seemed to hum the Funeral March as PJ was being handled first.

"Hey, PJ, detention." Bobby chuckled after making the 'Leaning Tower of Cheesah'.

Sarah looked at the secretary with wide eyes through her glasses. PJ walked off, going to do what he had to do.

"Robert Zimmeruski." the principal firmly called for his next victim.

"Uh, coming!" Bobby called nervously, then handed his can over to Max. "Max, guard this with your life." he then went to the office door to meet the principal.

Sarah then heard Stacey's voice and cringed. Roxanne was walking with her friend, clutching her books to her chest. When they entered the office, she noticed Max and stared at him. Max sulked in his chair, blocking out all his surroundings.

"…With all those kids in my head, the place will be like a sauna, so I'm all freaked out, but then I thought 'Like use it!'" Stacey said. "So my theme is going to be "Powerline Goes Rainforest!" Too much?" She notices that Roxanne is not listening to her, but staring at Max. "Roxanne, are you even listening?... Oh..." she then smirked and decided to make her friend talk to the boy.

Roxanne tried to resist, though it didn't take much. She cleared her throat when she stood next to him. But ended up having to do it again, before shrugging as that time didn't work either. Sarah looked nervously at her sister.

"Tap him." Stacey whispered, though it was loud enough for Roxanne to hear.

Roxanne tapped Max's shoulder gently. Max was surprised, so he slightly jumped up and he looked shyly to see Roxanne there. He then saw he made her papers fall to the floor, so he decided to help her out. Roxanne went to her knees to pick up her papers, meeting Max's gaze as their hands touched on a sheet of paper they both reached for.

Max looked surprised as their hands seemed to touch each other. "I-I'm sorry..."

Stacey seemed to smirk to this, but then glanced to see her sister in the office as well.

"I-It's fine," Roxanne said softly, and stood up. "Looking forward to the party next weekend?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Max replied sheepishly.

Roxanne smiled at him. "I thought it was great what you did." she said softly.

"Yeah..." Max said lazily at first before he then smiled once he noticed what she said. "Yeah?"

Roxanne nodded, smiling. She hoped he would ask her to be his date to the party.

"Um... It's from Powerline's newest video." Max said as his mind seemed to scramble due to being with the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah, it's going to be in his concert." she smiled.

"I know, Stacey's showing it at her party." Max also smiled.

Sarah blushed and smiled sheepishly, waving at Stacey.

"You got in trouble too?" Stacey sounded surprised.

Sarah looked up at her sister. "I wanted to help Max do something to impress Roxanne..." she said quietly.

"Oh?" Stacey seemed to smirk. "Well, I'll tell you this; it worked."

Sarah smiled slightly.

Stacey patted Sarah on the head. "I'm not sure how Mom will react, but I'm glad you guys did that."

Sarah shivered at the thought of how mad their mother would be.

"I'll try to talk her down..." Stacey offered.

"Thanks..." Sarah said softly.

* * *

As Sarah had almost injured the principal, she had been sent home early from school. She had been told off by her and Stacey's mother, and told that after a talk with Mr. Goof that she would be going to the Goof's for the summer. Her mother thought she needed a good fatherly male role model. Stacey was a little worried about her sister, but she did not object because it might be worse for her or Sarah if she did anything. So as Max arrived home, there were two people carrying camping stuff.

"Hiya, Max." Goofy greeted his son.

"Goin' somewhere, Pop?" Max asked casually as he seemed to have a wonderful last day of school and was excited about the party.

"Yup, going fishing." Goofy smiled at his son.

Sarah helped tie the stuff to the roof.

"Well, uh, when you get there, drop me a line," Max said before noticing someone else there. "Sarah?"

"You're coming too, silly!" Goofy told him. "Oh, and Sarah is joining us too." he added.

Sarah looked at Max, looking a bit sad but managed a smile. "Hey, Max." she said.

"Huh?" Max asked. " _Us_...?"

"Yes, we're going on a fishing trip, me, you, and Sarah." he smiled. He then got Max into a life jacket, and fishing hat. He held a box in his hands.

Sarah was already in fishing gear, thanks to Goofy taking her shopping to get some, with permission from her mom.

"Fishing...?" Max looked like he was going to be sick. "We're going fishing?!"

"Yup, and there's something else too." he smiled, blowing dust off the box and handing it to Max.

Sarah sighed softly and got into the car. Max looked curious of the box.

"This was passed from Goof to Goof to Goof." Goofy said, grinning happily as he opened it.

Max looked to the object inside of the box. "A stick?"

Goofy frowned slightly, but not angry or sad. "It's a fishing pole." he then smiled as he fixed it up and handed it to Max.

Max took it, not really sure what to say. "Uhh... Thanks, Dad, but I'm not sure if I can go... See, there's this party-"

"There'll be time for parties when you're older." Goofy told him, tapping him on the head carefully with the map he was holding.

Max really didn't want to do this. Goofy tried to convince Max to come peacefully.

Max still seemed to refuse before he looked to Sarah. "Are you really gonna do this?"

"Mom's orders." Sarah told him quietly but offered a tiny unsure but reassuring smile.

"Oh..." Max replied as he sulked about this trip. "Man, be lucky your mom's not as weird as my dad."

"I like him, he's a lot nicer than mine was." she said softly.

Goofy got into the car and set them off driving.

"At least he was normal..." Max muttered about his overly eccentric father.

"Goodbye house, goodbye, mailbox... Goodbye, pile of broken wood!" Goofy said as they drove off.

"Well, goodbye hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Roxanne..." Max sighed, but then remembered something. "Roxanne..." he then got his father's attention as they were on the way to their vacation with their guest. "Dad, we gotta make one stop real quick, I have to talk to someone!"

"Well..." Goofy started, about to miss the turning to Roxanne's house.

Sarah was reading a comic she had smuggled from her house. Max then grabbed the steering wheel to make sure the car ended up in Roxanne's driveway so he could have a word with his not-so secret crush.

Goofy smiled at Max after they parked. "Don't be too long now, Maxie." he said.

Sarah looked almost scared, her glasses askew and her comic haphazardly thrown on the seat next to her.


End file.
